


Sugar Mama

by quaint_camera



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Summer Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always wanted fancy lingerie," Gwen murmurs, more to herself than to Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Mama

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2013 Summer Pornathon, Bonus Challenge #3. Prompt: costumes. Images aren't mine.

"I've always wanted fancy lingerie," Gwen murmurs, more to herself than to Morgana.  
  
Morgana smiles anyway and lifts her laptop, placing it in Gwen's lap instead. "Go ahead, then," she says. "Any pair you want."  
  
Gwen's eyes go wide. "You're serious?" She scrolls down the page, speechless. "They're beautiful, don't get me wrong, but... really expensive."  
  
Morgana just smirks and smooches her on the cheek. "Price isn't an issue, darling," she purrs.  
  
"Maybe not for you," Gwen retorts. "Some of these bras cost more than I'd pay for an entire outfit." The protests trail off as she navigates deeper into the site, inhaling sharply. "Oh my god, Morgana, this would be stunning on you."

 

 

"You think?"  
  
"Matches your eyes," Gwen says, matter-of-factly.  
  
Morgana reaches over and makes a series of clicks, adding the set to her digital shopping cart. "Since we're helping each other pick... I saw this set earlier that I'd absolutely  _kill_  to see you in, dear."  
  
"Really?" Gwen is all ears, eager as always to do anything she can to please.  _Such a good, pretty little pet_ , Morgana thinks fondly, as she brings up the page.

 

 

It takes a moment, but then Gwen breaks out in a huge grin. "I  _love_  them."  
  
 _And I love you_ , Morgana thinks, but instead she smiles and says, "Then they're yours."

 


End file.
